


"I Miss You"

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: Jihoon stumbles upon a fan edit of his and Seungcheol's moments, turning his mind back to the time when they were still together.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	"I Miss You"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 17! Ginko's "Jicheol - We don't talk anymore" video.

As always, Woozi was in his personal studio battling with his brains for ideas to put into the song he was currently writing. He should have been done with it since a week ago but he experienced continuous mind blocks that he couldn't help but feel extremely frustrated. Having been staring at his screen for hours was also not helping his sanity as he hasn't been productive at all.

Not wanting to give up, he tried racking his brain several more times but to his disappointment, he just kept writing and erasing his thoughts repeatedly as he felt like the ideas he came up with didn't fit the track he was going for. Sighing, he decided to rely on the power of the internet to give him some new inspiration as he went to Youtube to find videos that may possibly give him any new ideas to continue writing the song.

He searched for 'Seventeen' to review some of the expectations that fans have openly shared online. He watched various reaction videos and read fan comments - struggling to read even the English ones. He watched almost everything he stumbled upon until one video popped up on his recommendations. It was titled 'Jicheol - We Don't Talk Anymore' and the edits shocked him. It was full of his and S.Coups' moments from various early fan signs they had. The shocking thing was that the video showed the distance that had formed between them and how their leader now tended to go to Jeonghan's side instead of his just like their pre-debut days.

As he finished the video, he clicked on another similar one, then another, and another until his mind and heart drowned in emotions. All his and Coups' memories flashed through his mind, how he and their leader were extremely close before that even his most hated skinship was natural between the,, the smiles they shared, the memories they formed, and the fact that they were in a relationship.

Before they debuted, Woozi and Coups were in a relationship. Both of them loved one another and were happy and contented but as their debut got closer, the space between them started to grow. The younger boy was busy composing songs for Seventeen while the older one was busy taking care of the other members and fulfilling his role as their leader. Due to the growing distance, they both agreed to break up and promised that there would be no bitter feelings and that they would still be close friends.

Woozi teared up as he started drowning in the memories of their happy days. "Hyung, what happened to us?" he asked to the air, letting the tears fall quietly from his eyes. He stayed like that for a few minutes before wiping the tears away and sighing out loud.

With depression eating his whole being, he decided to stop writing for the night. He won't be able to do anything productive anyways. Stepping out of his studio, he saw Coups and Jeonghan resting at the side of the practice room. Both boys had their eyes closed with Jeonghan's head resting on Coups' shoulder. The younger among the two was humming while the older just listened. Woozi stared at them and noticed that Jeonghan was freely playing with Coups' hands, measuring, intertwining, and just holding it. Seeing that, he felt his heart getting ripped out. That was them before - him resting his head on Coups' shoulders as he silently hummed to their favorite songs. as he reminisced, his eyes started brimming with tears again.

Before both boys noticed him, he decided to step out of the room. Although before he could turn away, Coups' eyes opened and looked straight into his before smiling sweetly at him. Woozi just felt his heart shattering more. Those were the eyes that looked at him with so much love before but right now the owner of it wasn't beside him but another guy.

As an answer, he gave a small smile back and silently walked towards the door as the tears in his eyes were warning to fall if he stayed another second in there.

As soon as he got out of the practice room, he crouched on the floor and broke down, making sure to keep his voice down so that the two inside wouldn't hear his sobs. To his surprise, someone called out from above him.

"Woozi? Are you okay?"

Recognizing it as Hoshi's voice, he wiped his tears and stood up, his friend's worried face directly looking at him.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm done for the day so 'm heading back to the dorm. See you," he quickly defended himself as he left the boy behind before he could even say anything else. A few minutes of walking and running, the arrived in their dorm and going straight to his room, he threw himself on the bed and covered up using his blankets as he quietly cried out while remembering all the memories he shared with their leader. He didn't know how long he cried for but he fell asleep in the process.

Waking up the next morning, Woozi prepared to go out before any other members could wake up. He didn't want anyone seeing his puffed up face and red eyes because of all he crying he did the day before. Eating and washing up as fast as he could, he left their dorm thinking that no one saw him.

Little did he know, Hoshi had woken up the same time as he did and was quietly observing him move around their dorm. As soon as he had left, the boy went straight to their leader's room in plans of waking him up. Surprisingly, as he burst inside, Coups was already sitting on his bed, staring at the wall as if he was in deep thought. "Hyung," Hoshi called out and the older guy immediately looked at him. He raised his eyebrows as if asking what was the matter.

"Hyung, Woozi was crying last night. I found him crouched in front of the practice room's door and when I asked him what was wrong he just said he was fine and that he was done for the day. He ran back here in the dorm and when I went home last night, he was already asleep but his pillow was wet and his eyes were red. There were also dried tears staining his face. Then when he woke up today, his eyes were extremely puffy and it was so red," Hoshi narrated, sounding extremely worried.

At that, Coups' eyes widened in shock. He knew something was wrong with Woozi yesterday with the way he smiled back at him. Others could interpret it as the boy just being tired but he knew better than that. He wasn't the boy's boyfriend for years for nothing after all.

He thought of various reasons as to why the boy could have cried helplessly last night - fans, comments, frustration, song progress, fatigue - anything that he listed in his mind didn't seem right until he thought of his and Jeonghan's position yesterday when Woozi saw them. He knew he shouldn't have considered that knowing that they already broke up and have agreed to remain friends but for some reason that was the only thing that seemed reasonable at the moment.

Making his decision, he looked at Hoshi who was just observing him with eyes full of worry. He stood up and the younger boy's eyes followed him. "Tell the other members we're off practice today. I think everyone needs a break for now. We'll resume practice tomorrow," he said as he started changing into fresh clothes to go to their office.

"What about Woozi?"

"I'll take care of him. No worries. Make sure no one goes into the practice room today. Understood?" Coups said as he gripped Hoshi's shoulder. The younger boy nodded and as soon as he was done changing, he left their dorm as fast as he could.

As soon as he arrived in their office, he went straight to Woozi's studio. The younger boy didn't notice him as he was wearing headphones while looking at the computer screen. Coups stared at the figure of the boy in front of him - it was so small and fragile. It was the perfect figure in his embrace - it was the figure of the boy he loved with all his life.

As the older boy unknowingly immersed himself in their memories, Woozi started to feel his presence behind him. Removing his headphones, he turned back and his eyes met with Coups'. He felt his heart ache again but he braced himself as he certainly did not want to cry in front of the person who was the cause of his tears.

"Coups hyung? Are we going to start practice now?" he asked, making the leader snap back to reality. Instead of answering his question, he just looked straight into Woozi.

"Hoshi said he saw you crying last night. Did anything happen?"

At that statement, Woozi's heart started beating faster out of nervousness. Avoiding eye contact, Woozi lied. "Nothing, hyung. Hoshi's just imagining things. I was not crying at all. I mean why would I cry all of a sudden? Maybe he just saw someone else and mistook them for me."

"You can't hide anything from me, Woozi. I know something's wrong. And your eyes are giving you away. I'm here for you so just tell me."

Coups then went closer to him and Woozi started trembling at the gentleness of his voice. He felt his eyes brimming with tears again. He didn't talk and just looked at the eyes of the person who was once someone he considered his whole life. Coups closed the distance between them and held Woozi's cheeks.

"Ji, tell me what's wrong. Please," he pleaded in his most gentle and desperate voice and as soon as Woozi heard that, his tears fell.

_Ji._

It was Coups' nickname for him when they were still dating. That special one syllable word that meant so much for him, that contained everything there was between them.

Coups' heart broke at the sight of Woozi crying. He quickly hugged the younger boy tightly and soother him. What happened to the two of them? Woozi fit so perfectly in his arms. He was the only right one for him. As if voicing out his thoughts, Woozi spoke in a quiet voice.

"Seungcheol hyung, what happened to us?"

Coups shivered, the younger boy calling his real name sounded music to his ears. Woozi hasn't called him 'Seungcheol' in a long time and he definitely missed it very much.

"Ji, what happened to us really?"

As if it was his answer, Woozi just cried harder in Coups' arms until he suddenly remembered Jeonghan's moment with their leader last night. Still crying, he separated himself from Coups and the older boy just looked at him, evidently confused at his actions.

"Jeonghan hyung will get angry at us."

"Jeonghan? Why?" Coups was evidently confused as to why his friend's name was suddenly brought out.

"I... I saw you last night with Jeonghan hyung. Holding hands and all. You looked so peaceful and happy," he stuttered out as he sobbed. Coups silently looked at him and his earlier thoughts were confirmed - Woozi was indeed jealous of Jeonghan!

"Ji, there's nothing going on between me and Jeonghan if that's what you're thinking. He was just resting his head on my shoulders last night. Our hands were intertwined because he was comparing the sizes before then he just held onto it after. You know how clingy Jeonghan is to all of us, right? Skinship with him doesn't really mean anything." As he explained, Woozi just looked at him, still convinced that they were together and he was just making up excuses.

"I know it sounds like a petty excuse but it's the truth. You should also know that when I broke up with you, I loved no one. You were the only one for me. I loved you so much, Ji, and I still do. With all my heart I still love you very much."

Woozi stared straight into Coups' eyes, searching for the sincerity in what he had said. True to his words, his eyes conveyed sincere emotions and because of this, he started to cry harder, tears falling without stop from his eyes. Coups quickly closed the distance between them once again and cupped Woozi's face as he looked straight into his eyes.

"Ji, remember this always. I love you and I will always do," he said as he wiped the tears away from Woozi's eyes and slowly inched his face closer until their lips met. Woozi was shocked at first but after realizing how much he missed it, he closed his eyes and started kissing back softly.

It was the kiss they both had missed for so long. It was the most gentle any kiss could get as if comforting their hearts, saying that after this everything would be fine between them.

As their lips parted, Coups hugged Woozi as tight as he could.

"I won't let you go again this time. I love you, Ji. Be my boyfriend again?"

"I would be more than happy to. Please don't let go of me this time. I love you too, Seungcheol hyung," Woozi answered as he returned the hug of his most beloved person, believing that this time around, everything will be fine as they'll definitely stay beside each other for a long long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on May 21, 2017 in Wattpad. Transferred to Amino on February 18, 2018.
> 
> Don't you just cringe reading old works? Although in the end you still love them all the same because it's part of your history~


End file.
